1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a tool for removing lug nuts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional rim of vehicles with a cover is unfastened or fastened by removing lug nuts on the cover first, but a size of the lug nut is large that has to be unfastened or fastened by using a large size of retaining tool. Besides, such a retaining tool is easy to damage the lug nuts.
To improve such a problem, an improved tool for removing the lug nuts has been developed, however, such an improved tool can not be positioned precisely based on a desired retaining size and can not be fixed securely, thus hurting a user and damaging the lug nut.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.